Tests and Hints
by Paulagirl
Summary: 2/5...Abby has some fears and doubts, but they're all set aside once he's there. He tries to figure out her words, but somehow manages to...read to find out! -One-shot-


(A/N: While still thinking of some ideas of how to start and write Chapter 6 of Op. Friends...I figured to do another one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KND, or their characters...except for this plot. It's a bit cliché, with the mushiness, the cuteness and the, aw, you know what I'm talking about...but eh...I think this is what would happen.

Oh, and sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, but then again, they are out of KND age...)

2&5

One plus sign...and another.

That's what it read on the tiny device, and it was 95 accurate. It stared back at her, as though it was smirking thinking her reaction was the most hilarious thing ever, but of course, it was silent. Who did it think it was? A little thing that could change her life for the best...or for the worst. Sighing, she laid it down on the table, putting the wrappers in the box it came in as thoughts went swimming about in her head.

There were many things to think. She wondered if maybe this was a sign, that maybe they were meant to be...or maybe that her life was destined to go down hill.

Deciding to think positive first, she took a list and wrote them down.

1. She was finishing her senior year in college, she had a good apartment rental and a good job to support it. So, if it was correct, by the time it was due, she wouldn't have to worry about school for a long time...except for the next 18 years that followed.

2. When he came home, he'd probably be all excited...then would start to be extra careful and considerate. She decided to put that down with a question mark attached.

3. She knew it was his, no doubt about it. So, there wouldn't be any drama involved...except for the fact that it was unintentional and unexpected.

4...He loves her, doesn't he? So...there's probably no question he'll support her, right?

Now that she had thought of the good things. Now, it was time to start thinking of the bad ones, just to be fair. Taking a deep breath, all of the negative things came to mind.

1. He might not support her, he might accuse her and go dramatic on her

2. Will she be a good parent? That was probably the scariest thing on any 25-year-olds mind, let alone if the test was accurate.

3. How will he take it? Will he leave her, saying he doesn't want the responsibility? Or, maybe he'll just step out for a walk...with no plans of returning. That thought crossed her mind sometimes, he told her about his own father when he was younger and how he had left...who was to say he wouldn't follow his namesake?

4. If it was right, and she did have the baby...would she be able to commit to it 24/7? Sometimes, even she had gotten lazy with some things.

Then, came the Maybe pile. Luckily, there was only one thing to put in that spot.

1. They weren't married...so, where would that leave them? Sure, they did talk about it every once or so, but it was all in good fun. Would it be serious?

Reading over the list, she noticed that there were lots of ifs in some parts. That's the main thing that mattered right now, the word: 'if.' Soon a ring tone broke her from her trance, and she looked to see who was calling her cell.

It was him. She smiled, somewhat forgetting her dilemma at the moment knowing whenever he called, he always did make her smile and laugh...sometimes inwardly.

"Talk to me," she said, something that was a habit of hers since she was small.

"_Hey beautiful,"_ he said on the other end. She could picture him grinning even though she couldn't see it. He always did have that charm about him...

"_Did you know that...' I just called..to say...I love you?',"_ he added, imitating a song from Stevie Wonder. Okay, so maybe he was a bit corny at times. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Mm-hmm, Abby's day was nice. But it turned great now that she's talking to you," she replied, counteracting his cheesy line with one of her own. They did this sometimes, more likely when she wasn't in view so she could leap and hit him playfully with her cap.

"_So...what are ya doing,"_ he asked, again Abby could see the grin, but in a more sly-lover-boy manner. She then remembered the test...glancing at it for a moment, she paused wonder what she should say.

"I took a test." It wasn't really a lie, technically she didn't say what sort of test she had just took. Although, this one didn't require the aid of a # 2 pencil.

"_Really? I thought that was last week."_

"Oh, that was for Psychology. The one I just finished was for um...Child Development," she answered, thinking quick on her feet. Again, technically, they did develop a child...if the test was correct.

"_I didn't know you took that class. Was the test hard, or easy?"_

"Um...let's just say, I'm still a little confused and surprised as to how the results came out--"

"_Now wait a minute. You took a test, and already they gave you the results? That's weird,"_ he frowned, in her mind from the way his voice sounded, becoming confused. She couldn't help but let out a couple of giggles. _"Why are you laughing...is this some sort of joke? Aw, come on, tell me,"_ he whined playfully.

Guess he heard her. What should she do? Should she tell him now, while he's in the car, or going into it, and then have him pass out or be in total shock that he might cause an accident? Or maybe she should wait...when they're alone, and he won't be able to run about telling everyone he knew, or explode.

"No...I won't. It's not really a joke though. Wait until you come home, okay?" she asked, before blowing a kiss into the phone. "Abby loves ya, Hoagie."

"_Caught it,"_ he told her, sounding a bit anxious to hear the joke but willing to wait. _"Hoagie loves you too!"_ Then, he hung up.

Now that she had bought herself some time, Abby took the little device dubbed EPT, and went over to the bathroom, pulling out the second one she bought for reassurance.

2&5

He wasn't really having the best start that day. The schematics that he ordered weren't going to come in until next week, when they were due about a month ago; he had accidentally—emphasis on the accident part, caused a chemical spill making some of the tiles on the chem lab's floor be reapplied; then, there was in Literature Studies (which he had to take for a minor course), where he had unknowingly read the words that were written by some students back then with a sense of humor. He found it hilarious as did his other colleagues, but apparently, the Professor seemed to have a bit of an inkling of sourpuss within him...which landed the whole class a paper consisting of 20 pages explaining how Literature and Life come into play.

The only things that had brightened up his day were the test flights of the new planes they had worked on in Airship Flying, and of course, talking to Miss Beautiful about five minutes ago.

"Abby Loves ya, Hoagie," her voice echoed in his mind as he went to his car. He never knew how he ended up with such a cool and collected gal she was, always knowing how to calm someone down when they're freaking out; or just to take things easy for awhile and lay about.

They were friends since...6 or 7, but then became really close in around middle and high school, up until their senior year, when she gave him a hint that she liked him...okay, more like a slap in the back of the head with her cap and a bit of a lecture of how he was looking for love in all the wrong places.

He wondered if he was. But then again, he didn't care, because Abby was the right place to love...or something like that.

Hoagie pulled onto the highway, still thinking about what was it that was making Abby giggling. Was it because of him? Or maybe someone else...he really hoped she wasn't going behind his back. No, no...Abby would never do that, she's too nice,...in her own way. His hands flexed a bit on the rubber of the driving wheel.

"No, every thing's fine. Why should I be worried," he told himself, and then quickly pushed the thought away from his mind. Still, the thought of what Abby had to tell him did make him curious...

"Did she get a new job? No...she likes where she works at...I think. Maybe she got a new puppy," he figured...again, he dismissed that reason as well. "Nah, ever since that poodle incident when we were younger, I don't think she's gotten over that."

Then, there was something he realized as he was halfway home. "Tomorrow's our 7th anniversary together," he gasped, slamming onto the brakes. Unfortunately, that really wasn't the smartest thing to do on a highway going 65 miles an hour.

Beeping and honks of horns of cars raged behind him, as he sheepishly laughed. "Eh-he-heh...sorry," he turned his head to see the miles of cars in his lane. Putting the car back into motion again and happy he figured it all out, he decided to take a little detour going into the exit that came up after a billboard that read: "Every Kiss Begins with Kay."

2&5

It had been about 3 hours now since they've talked. She was starting to get a bit worried, maybe she should've told that she was planning on making dinner tonight...if by making dinner, she really meant getting some Chinese. For some reason, she had a craving for it, so she bought some earlier on.

Instead of leaving them in their little take out boxes though, she pulled out some plates and set it up nicely in the dining area that was next to the kitchen. The food was placed on the few china dishes she owned. They were nice, a bit chipped at some edged because due to Hoagie wanting to wash the dishes by himself. Not that he didn't know how to, it was just that he had also wanted to try and use the new invention he made in shop class...which did get the job done but had sadly made some of the dishes fly out of his grasp and clink onto the floor.

That being said, along with a hat slap afterward, Abby suggested that maybe he should work on it...while they switch to using plastic plates for awhile.

But, tonight was a good occasion to break away from the suggestion. And not only that, she had changed from her regular clothes, which sometimes consisted of her favorite curved jersey and jeans, to a nice and moderate blue dress, with black leggings that went to her knees and the sleeves were off the shoulders and went to her forearms.

Now, it was almost 7:00. She was feeling a bit worried, usually, he'd be home by 4:00, noon on the days he didn't have Airship Flying class, but if he did stay out later, he did always managed to call her.

That was what worried her.

Slowly, her eyes moved toward the little list she had made. It wasn't in plain sight now, for she had laid it on one of the bedside tables in the room, but she remembered one thing from the negative part of the list. The one of how he would take it, in her mind's thinking. What if he'd found out? What if he was driving away without a word, going to start a knew life somewhere and not be with the girl carrying what was both of theirs? What if he was so overjoyed, or at least surprised, that he caused an accident and was in dire need? What if--

_Ding-dong..._

What if he was just a little late in coming home and took a detour?

Grumbling under her breath slightly, she manage to put on a cool smile before opening the door. She half-expected that Hoagie would be rubbing the back of his head like always, sort of shy knowing he did something wrong, which was what he was doing now. What she didn't expect, was for him to be holding a bouquet of pink carnations and red roses inches away from her face just as she opened the door.

Abby blinked and looked around the flowers at him, with a raised eye-brow.

"I'm sorry," he said, still a little sheepish to answer. "Um...can I come in," he asked, and Abby could've sworn she saw his knees shake slightly.

The scene sort of was a bit memorable, for she remembered how he looked when he was taking her to prom their senior year. Of course, that was about a week before they became a couple, but he still looked a bit shaky.

She smiled. He did look very sorry, and the flowers were sort of a nice touch. "You live here, don't you," she grinned, as he let out a sigh of relief, causing her to chuckle softly. Closing the door behind him, she turned around and watched as a look of puzzlement came upon his face.

"Did you order out or something," he sniffed, turning to look at her while cocking his head. Abby nodded, not wanting to say anything at the moment. It was then he realized that there was something different about her, which of course was the clothes. Deciding that he wanted to play a bit, he tried to think of many random things he could. The first thing that came to mind was, "did you get a haircut?"

"No." She said, shaking her head for emphasis.

"I've got it...you got your nails done, right? Am I right," he asked, setting the flowers in a vase and then went to her.

"No," she said again.

"Hm..how about...you got a new hat," he came closer and closer.

"Nuh-uh."

"New shoes?"

"Nope."

"Then, it must be..." he paused, now he had his arms wrapped around her, smiling at her with the yellow tinted goggles he always needed or else he'd be practically blind without them.

"What," she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, but keeping her face calm and serene so he would still be guessing.

He leaned in close to have his lips near her ear, and he whispered, "that you're looking delicious tonight." Then he proceeded to lick her cheek as a joke and to prove his point, even if it was a bit lame. Abby smiled, giggling because the lick sort of tickled. She figured that maybe she should wait until after dinner.

2&5

After the dishes were put away, and the take-out boxes inconspicuously disposed of even though Hoagie already knew she did take-out, Abby went to the couch and sat down, curling up as Hoagie joined her with two cups of Iced Tea in hand. (A/N: okay, I know Iced Tea isn't really that good for special occasions between lovers/couples, but think about it. She's preggers, she can't have wine or soda...well, not too much of it anyway.)

She took a cup once he had sat down next to her, while she leaned against him, making him lean against the back of the couch. Abby sipped on her tea thoughtfully, wondering what she should say, how she should start it off. The same thing sort of raced through Hoagie's mind. How should he begin his apologies. The gift first, then followed by the sorries? Or maybe the apologies first, then the gift. Finally though, the two of them couldn't wait any longer, and had started at the same time.

"Hoagie, I need to tell you--"

"Abby, I'm sorry about--"

They both stared at each other, before laughing at how they both seemed both nervous, yet excited...even if Abby looked too cool to be excited. Hoagie cleared his throat and gestured to her," why don't you start?"

"Uh-uh...how about you start," she shook her head. There was her big moment, but she decided to wait some more. Besides, it might help her in how she should say it to him.

"Well, remember how you were giggling this afternoon, and wouldn't tell me why," he asked slowly, and Abby nodded. "I think I figured it out!" Abby's face went slightly pale, as her eyes went a little wide. _He knows_, she thought. Her fears, or hopes were soon to be realized. _Well, I wonder how he feels about it..._

As she waited for him to reply, either ecstatic, angry, or at least a bit confused, she noticed he wasn't saying anything. In fact, it looked like he was looking somewhere else, like at the ceiling. His hand that had recently held his cup was now in his tan pants' pocket, trying to fish something out. Abby couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Where is it...I just got it today...come on..." then, a look of triumph appeared on his face. "Aha...Ta-da," he presented, holding up a small velvet box with a dark blue ribbon with a white blue trim on it. He handed it to her, figuring the surprised look on his face was of what he expected.

"Yes. I figured it out, that you were giggling because tomorrow's our Anniversary, right," he asked, his light blue eyes sparkling from behind his glasses. Abby was speechless. For one thing, it really wasn't what she was expecting him to deduce from her hints, and then it was that she still had to tell him about...it.

"Uh, well yes but--"

"Go ahead, open it," he interrupted. She figured she couldn't keep him waiting, so she opened the box. Inside was a sliver-gold locket, about the shape of a heart. On the top was the number 2 in Aquamarine stones, and the number 5 in Sapphire stones. It was very beautiful, again she was still speechless as he opened the clasp and put it around her neck.

She smiled gratefully, and he smiled back, satisfied she loved it. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Her face had faltered, as she turned her gaze from his laughing and charming face, to the carpeted floor that seemed to be more interesting at the moment.

His face too, fell. He then became concerned, "what is it. Is something wrong...I can try and go take it back if you want--" she shook her head, cutting him off.

"It's not that. It's something else...Actually, those hints were for a different reason today," she told him. "But, thanks for remembering tomorrow...you didn't have to give it to me today."

Hoagie smiled modestly while rubbing the back of his head like he always did. "Well...you know. But if that wasn't it...then what was it?"

"Remember a couple of days ago...when we were, um...'celebrating' about my parent's anniversary when we came home that night?" Hoagie nodded, still a bit confused as to where she was going. Abby said nothing, so that the quoted words would sink in.

Who wouldn't forget that night? The whole weekend started on last Thursday, as Abby and Hoagie went to go and spend their weekend at her Parent's house. Cree had come too, they _were_ related after all, and brought her little boy over to visit his grandparents. Sadly, his dad couldn't make it, but it looked as though Cree didn't mind. Besides that, she did get a kick out of popping in every once or so, acting as though the two of them were stilll 10-year-olds. On the last day, Saturday, they had a little remake of a wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln...sadly, it was exchanging of the vows, so...let's just say that Mr. Lincoln took awhile with his.

All in all, it was a nice party they had spent the weekend at, with the balloons, cakes, and renewing of vows...But Hoagie and Abby really preferred the 'after-party' they had for two back at their apartment...

Then, his eyes got wide..."you don't mean..." Abby nodded. "A...a..a-are you sure?"

Again, she nodded, only this time holding up the little device she used that day. Then, to really prove her point, she held up the second test. She watched as his mouth gaped and his eyes were bugged-out while staring at the EPT's. She held her breath slightly, waiting to hear for his reaction.

Unfortunately...he didn't really give her the one she had been expecting.

As he continued his stare, he looked back at Abby one last time...before everything had gone black. "Hoagie!" She cried, now seeing he had fainted, and was now passed out on the couch with his eyes a flutter. Abby tossed the tests away, and leaned over, shaking his shoulders.

"Hoagie, Hoagie...Hoagie, wake up. Now come on...this isn't funny," her mouth quivered in fear.

2&5

About an hour and a half or so later, Hoagie arose from the couch, holding his head in his hands. "Ow...did you get the number of that truck that hit me," he moaned, only to be tackled by Abby with tears in her eyes. "_**OW**_," he yelled, the rush of blood going and leaving his head as he went backwards again on the couch.

Abby got up, sitting back into her spot. "Sorry...you had me scared for a moment," she sighed, watching him get back slowly. She bit her lip. "Um..what do you remember before passing out?"

"Something about...hints, and...tests...wait," he frowned, his fuzzy mind now coming into play. He looked at Abby, who was still nodding. "We're having a baby?" His voice squeaked a little with surprise. She nodded, then smiled as he kept saying over and over that they were having a baby.

Even when he got up and started running throughout the apartment and shouting, "I'm gonna be a dad! We're having a baby!"

Abby shook her head while chuckling. "First he faints, then he runs about like someone gave him some Red Bull." Although his performance was a bit much, she was glad. Everything on her negative list had emptied itself out of her mind, and filled with many positive things.

Only then was their happy moment cut short, by some thumping from the neighbors next door and downstairs...and upstairs as well.

"Hey, keep it down!"

"It's almost bed time, so _**shuddap**_!"

"Be more quiet!"

Voice had muffled through the walls, saying comments. Apparently, Abby was the only one who was grateful for Hoagie's reaction. By now, he had stopped and went over to Abby, who had gotten up from the couch to watch him run about, even though there was no one to tell.

He put his arms around her waist, as she placed her hands behind his neck. By the way he was breathing, she could tell that he had gotten it all out...

"We're having a baby," he said hoarsely due to all the shouting. Well, maybe not all of it, but at least the part that was excited and hyper was.

"Yes...we're having a baby...how do you feel," Abby asked, although it did seem a bit obvious.

"How do I feel? I feel like I'm on cloud eighteen!"

"Eighteen? But isn't it cloud _nine_?"

"Sure, for most people. But I'm on cloud eighteen..double the excitement," Hoagie explained. Abby giggled as he hugged her close, although now he was a little more careful. She was carrying precious cargo now. "Although, I do feel a bit gipped though," he added after they stayed in eachothers arms for awhile.

Abby pulled away slightly to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Because, that gift I gave you...it said, 'Every kiss Begins with Kay'...and I didn't get a kiss," he whimpered playfully.

Abby rolled her eyes while laughing softly, and leaned her head up and to the side to give him a kiss, which he returned gratefully. After they had stopped to breath for air, Hoagie nodded. "Okay, now I'm happy."

"I'm glad you are," Abby sighed.

"And what's more...this is the best Anniversary present you gave me...sort of," He grinned while resting his head on the top of his hair, while she nuzzled her neck. Unknowingly to him, Abby actually didn't remember until he had brought it up.

"Uh...yeah, let's go with that." She sighed, once again. Okay, so it was partially a truth and a lie...but, it was still considered the truth as he said, sort of.

2&5

(A/N: ((sigh)), ah...now wasn't that nice? I think my favorite part was of the running and screaming..Minus the lovely review the neighbors gave Hoagie and Abby. So, please tell me how you think of it, and let me know. Oh, and if you think I should make a sequel to this, don't hesistate to put that down either.

Long Live 2/5!)


End file.
